<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tired by angellteeth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25707055">Tired</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/angellteeth/pseuds/angellteeth'>angellteeth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gravity Falls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, But the ending is happier so its okay, Gen, Just like Bad in general, Suicidal Thoughts, Wrote this at four am, just a little bit in the first chapter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:13:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>884</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25707055</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/angellteeth/pseuds/angellteeth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stan wakes up around 6 AM everyday, most of the time he only gets up around 8.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stan woke up at 6 AM.</p><p>It was miserable and he hated it and if he had a choice he wouldn't. But he knew that the time he spent forcing himself out of bed would seriously cut into his work time and that would cut into whether he could pay his brother's bills or not.</p><p>He still couldn't think of them as his.</p><p>He couldn't even bring himself to sleep in a bed. He slept in couches and chairs and sometimes on the floor of the basement leaning against one of those stupid machines and he always woke up with a crick in his neck or an achy back.</p><p>It was still Stanford's house and he was just a guest.</p><p>He'd feel sick with guilt if he wasn't so tired. He'd been trying so long and sleeping so little and it was so <em>hard</em> to work and teach himself theoretical physics and search for the other two journals and try in vain to fix a portal that shouldn't exist with just the one and sleep for maybe two hours if he was lucky and then do it all again with nothing keeping him going but very strained hope that maybe just <em>maybe</em> he could fix the biggest fuck up of his life and get his brother back even though he was probably dead in there and even if he wasn't it was hopeless because Stan was an idiot screw up who never accomplished anything worthwhile.</p><p>But even if he was an idiot screw up he still had to try. It'd be so much worse if he didn't for so many reasons. He'd fucked up so many times and he'd never really bothered fixing it but he <em>had to fix this one</em> and if he didn't he'd fucking kill himself. </p><p>So everyday he got up no matter how hard it was to go out and face a crowd and smile no matter how <em>tired</em> he was all the time, physically and emotionally, and everyday he cracked open a text book and tried his damndest to understand everything that was said even though he was exhausted and an idiot and it would've been so much easier if he just <em>slept</em> but he didn't have the <em>time</em> to sleep or <em>lay around like some lazy fuck at 6 AM when he could be reading or searching for the journals.</em></p><p>In the end, he never got up because he felt like he was ready to take on the day. He always got up because he felt disgusted with himself and wanted to take a shower.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Stanford is back.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stan woke up at 6 AM.</p><p>He didn't like it, and he didn't need to. But it was habit. He'd woken up at 6 AM for 30 years and now he was stuck like that.</p><p>And he still laid there trying to justify his existence to himself. He no longer really needed to get up. He had enough money to take a day off. He didn't need to learn theoretical physics or search for the journals or try <em>try</em> <strong><em>try</em></strong> with everything he didn't have to fix that stupid sci-fi hell portal because Stanford was back and he hated him and that was fair, Stan was an idiot screw up who's only accomplishment was being a little less selfish for once.</p><p>He didn't have to look after the kids, they looked after themselves. He didn't have work to do or anything left to wake up for. He didn't even have the decency to feel disgusted enough with himself that he'd need to take a shower.</p><p>They wouldn't miss him for a few more hours, and he was so tired. For the first time in years he'd gotten a semi-normal amount of sleep and suddenly he wanted to catch up on the sleep he'd missed because everything that mattered had been done.</p><p>In the end, he didn't get up. He killed the alarm and rolled over because what did it matter? He could sleep a few more hours.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Its easier to wake up when someone is forcing you.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stan still woke up at 6 AM.</p><p>At this point he didn't mind as much. He'd finally become a morning person, kind of.</p><p>He was still tired. He still wanted to just roll over and ignore the world for a few more hours but it was a little easier than it used to be to shake off that feeling.</p><p>Partially because Stanford actively made a nuisance of himself around 6 AM to make Stan get the hell up and make an actually good breakfast because God knows Stanford shouldn't be allowed to try and make things. He managed to set a pan on fire once. He also thought it was funny to annoy Stan. Despite being 15 minutes older, he was an absolute little shit.</p><p>He knew he could ignore Ford for a few minutes but honestly he didn't want to. Sure he didn't deserve it but it made getting up easier knowing Ford didn't want him to waste the day away sleeping. He'd caught up on enough sleep and if he didn't get up Ford would probably just not eat. No matter how tired he was, that wasn't preferable.</p><p>So in the end he got up, muttering about how he aughta toss Ford overboard to get some decent sleep, and made something decent to eat.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>fun fact! I flipped a coin and if it landed on heads this would have been an au where Weirdmageddon doesn't happen, Stan gets kicked out, and maybe dies.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>